


10 bucks and an Wakandan friend

by The_silent_smile



Series: The not so bad life of the Avengers AKA the few times I wrote fluff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genius Shuri (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Internet, Internet Friends, Meme Lord Peter Parker, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Memes, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: It wasn't really meant to happen.Of course, he had gotten the occasional speech from aunt May about not talking to strangers on the Internet because they could be dangerous.And of course, he had totally ignored it and had gotten himself a few friends from over the borders.-Or-Shuri and Peter are internet friends and both find it hard to believe that the other is who they claim to be.





	10 bucks and an Wakandan friend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let's pretend Bruce and Thor came back, the Civil war happened but got solved and Thanos is rotting somewhere in a cave without ever knowing of the infinity stones. Okay? Okay.

It wasn't really meant to happen.

Of course, he had gotten the occasional speech from aunt May about not talking to strangers on the Internet because they could be dangerous.

And of course, he had totally ignored it and had gotten himself a few friends from over the borders.

But this was just mad shit crazy.  
'yeah sure' he typed back, the half-smile of the just straight up ridiculous statement his friend had made still playing on his lips.

They had met over a dating website. Of course, he hadn't been looking for a date but, as Tony had encouraged him to do more 'normal kids stuff' he and Ned had sat on his bed, gorging themselves on chips as they messed around on his new fancy computer.

Ned had thought it to be a good idea to go on a dating website and just mess around, see if they could find any people to either mess with or they could just talk with.

His newfound friend seemed to have the exact same idea, as Ned had long left May's apartment and they were now talking nanotech.

'wakandasometimes' or that was the name she had given herself on the website, seemed to match and sometimes even outgrow his genius, which he found fascinating. She, in turn, seemed to have a liking for him as well and as the digital ironman alarm clock (thank you Tony) showed him it was nearing 3 am, they switched from the crappy dating website to Instagram.

The day after he went to school, telling Ned about how he and 'Shuri', that's what she told him her name was, had figured out how to make a small antigravity bubble. The plans that he had messily scribbled onto a piece of paper clasped in his hand as he waved them in front of Ned's face.

***

T'Challa had told her it was dangerous to go onto the Internet and that she should keep her identity as private as could be, Wakanda had opened his borders indeed but the world still had many things to learn about them, including about her very existence.

So that is why, when she clicked on the profile with the best picture on that very website: 'spidermeme' could be improved on but the profile picture of spiderman in full costume with Micky Mouse swimshorts was phenomenal, she did the exact opposite.

'Spiderboi fan are we?'

'It's SpiderMAN thank you very much! And who might you be?'

'Princess of Wakanda'

Okay sure that might've been a little extreme but given that her brother had forbidden her from entering the lab after 2 am it was fair payback.

The kid didn't seem to catch on though and as she had no meaning of correcting him in his unwillingness to believe she was what she said she was, they went off talking about other stuff.

Their friendship grew rather quickly, and though they had not made plans to meet up, Shuri shutting down any of the once the Peter kid had by telling him she lived anywhere but America, they didn't mention it any further.

The occasional 'dude I would hug you so hard's' from Peter were returned but nothing more.

And as the days they knew each other turned into months they had gotten into a pattern, having moved over from Instagram messages to calls, face time was refused by Shuri, Peter actually being surprised she was willing too even call and Shuri then being tempted to show off her lab through narration and pictures, though decided against it as her brother had sworn he would ban her from speaking to her friend.

Not that he had the guts or ability to do so but you get the message.

So she just stayed in her room when they called, the schedule first weird because of the different time zones but as time went by they found their way.

And they were content with things being how they were until they'd figure out a way to meet.  
Well, that was Peters plan anyway.

***

So he was going to tell her.

I mean she had it coming really, he talked about the internship so much that she had sworn she'd delete his contact if he would continue to do so.

Though it seemed to be a loose threat as he had continued doing so and they were still talking.

"Hey, Shuri?"

"Hmm?"

They had been calling, his friend making the formula they had tried to figure out together. They antigravity bubble now in both of their rooms after a few weeks of tinkering they had settled upon a new project: actual laser swords.

Given, both projects were fairly easy and they could've finished them in two weeks instead of two months if they had really focused but Peter loved the scientific rants Shuri went off on and he wasn't one to stop her from doing them.

Shuri, in turn, loved to set him up against his mysterious Co-workers she hadn't gotten to see. The pranks one of them seemed to pull were quite extreme so they had come up with even extremer plans to get back on the guy Peter had called 'Clint'.

Shuri had been so invested in her work on the laser that she hadn't fully heard the slightly older boy.

"what you say, spider kid?"

"I'm Spiderman"

She now looked up at the phone as if he could see her, one eyebrow risen and a smirk on her face.

"boy, you wish."

"No Shuri I'm serious I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever spider kid. You know Tony Stark too then? I smell bullshit. You better help me figure out how to stabilise the laser instead of talking shit."

So Peter didn't further argue with her. Settling on the jokes about him being The Spiderman and in return jokingly calling her 'your majesty'.

That is until the Black Panther decided to visit the Avengers facility.

***

Tony had called him over with the promise that he'd be meeting some new folks.

Peter, being the person he is was already excited out of his mind by the time Happy had pulled up in front of May's apartment. A quick kiss on the cheek and a 'be safe' as he practically skipped down the hallway and he was off.

Happy had rolled up the tiny reflective glass window only ten minutes into the trip as Peter had been bombarding him with questions nonstop and, Happy, God bless him, had promised Tony to not tell the kid what was going on.

So he waited, I patiently tapping his leg, every few seconds checking if his costume was good and not wrinkled and there.

The only instruction he had been given was 'wear the suit'. So making sure every single minute that he was still wearing it was normal right?

After what felt like forever the car slowed down, Peters hands itching to grab his phone once more as he was reminded just how amazing the facility looked. Not that Happy would ever allow him to take a picture but a man can dream.

After he had gotten out of the ridiculously shiny car, his mask being thrown from hand to hand in anxious anticipation, he quickly made his way into the building, greeted with an overwhelming amount of heroes all sitting on the two large couches in the living room area.

Tony was the first to notice him, quickly getting up from his place on the far end of the couch and walking over to the kid, a pat on the back was the best he could expect really.

They weren't there yet.

"Hey kid glad you could make it wanna see the whole team? You haven't really met some of them yet seeing as certain people just couldn't keep themselves out of trouble."

With that, a loud shout of protest came from the couch and an impossibly large blond haired mountain of a man stood from where he had sat down, Peter suddenly wondering how he could've missed his presence.

"I must inform you Stark that Bruce and I had important business to tend to. You know exactly what tragedy has befallen my people."

"Okay fine but we got it sorted out right? Your people get to have a little village in Norway like we discussed so it's all good. Now come say hi to the kid before he drools all over my carpet."

Drolling might have taken it a bit to far. Though saying that he was starstruck would already be a lot closer to the truth.

As the man turned towards him, steel-blue eyes seeming to lighten up as his gaze fell upon Peter, he unwillingly took a step back.

"Oh, this must be the man of spiders you have told us about! Peter Tonyson I am delighted to see you!"

With that Thor held out his hand, a bright smile on his face as Peter just stared. Though the god didn't seem to mind it, just continuing his ramble.

"Stark has told me you have what you call a crush on me. I am flattered to hear that. You have excellent taste and your mate must be very lucky too-"  
"Okay, whoah Thor buddy the kid's seventeen calm down. Also Tonyson? Really? We've been over this he's not my-" "But you speak of him as if he were your child."

"Uhm Thor? I think you're overwhelming him a bit."

A smaller man stepped out from behind the god, smiling apologetically towards Peter and now sticking out his own hand which, snapping back into reality, Peter shook, realising who this man had to be.

"uh yeah, I- you-you're doctor Banner, right? We have a picture of you in almost every classroom you're like a hero of mine! I mean you all are but in the school kind of way." Banner seemed to lighten up at that a bit, smile turning from awkward to slightly more genuine before he let go of the kid's hand.

Peter, now finally shaken off the shock turned towards Thor.

"And you. I mean-... You're- wait, Mr Stark, why did you tell him about the crush thing? And how long are you here already and how long will you be staying? And what happened to your hair? I mean it looks awesome but what happened?"

Thor, preparing to tell the entire story again, was saved by Tony who really had no time nor the patience for him to do such a thing.

"They arrived about a week ago, sorry that I didn't inform you it's just that I forgot. When they'll be leaving I don't know but I hope not soon cause me and Bruce gotta talk about the alien stuff they've brought back-"

Peter noticed, and not for the first time, how his mentor's shoulders seemed to tighten slightly at the mention of otherworldly creatures, one of the smaller things he had learned was a part of the man's trauma of the New York battle.

"-and what happened to his hair is... Well, he got a haircut. Look it up kid might just be a thing for you."

Peter was about to respond, still slightly red from the mentioning of his not so subtle celebrity crush on the god in front of him (I mean who hasn't had gay thought when it comes to Thor right?) when a voice he had grown familiar to sounded through the room.

"Sir, they have arrived, shall I escort them down to the common room area?"

"No Friday won't be needed, thank you. We'll meet them up on the roof, first impressions and all that."

With that he turned to the group that had now all stood from the couch, with a small nod in the direction of the elevator they all set to go, Wanda, who had created a liking for Peter after they had forgiven each other for trying to beat one another senseless, put a hand on his shoulder, Tony walking close behind them and getting into the large elevator last before the door closed and they were rushed upwards.

"So who are we meeting?"

Huh, apparently he wasn't the only one who hadn't been told anything.

Steve, who stood very close to Bucky, still slightly scared for anyone to inflict harm on his friend now that they had gotten him back, looked at Tony with a questioning look.

The two had made up after some time, the room still tense though it had lessened over the few months they had to spend in the same facility after the Black Panther had explained the situation to the billionaire in a less violent environment.

Tony, instead of answering the Captains question, gave sergeant Barnes a look before resuming to state blankly at the elevator doors.

That's when Peter got a text.

'Ey Spider kid I'm about to call you out. We're about to meet your super squad.'

Peter made wide eyes, though quickly pressing the phone to his chest as Tony peeked over his shoulder to see who he was texting.

"why the secrecy underoos? Got a girlfriend?"

"Tony we all know the kid's gay he has a crush on Thor."

"Shut it Clint or you'll find out just how good a prankster I am."

"Oh I'm so scared I-"

"He's bisexual you idiots now let him have some privacy."

Peter looked at Natasha in thanks, face bright red but that wasn't anything new when with the heroes.

'yeah sure, princess. That's all over the news no way you're in that plane.'

'no way you're in that elevator then, wallcrawler.'

'ten bucks says I am.'

'ten bucks says I'm in the jet that just landed.'

'sure go wild milady.'

The elevator slowed down, coming to a stop fully after just a second, doors sliding open smoothly just after the had quickly put his mask on.

"Kid what are you doing?"

"There's camera's right? I don't want them to see my face."

"But you didn't have a mask on while we were having the press conference."

"But I-"

Just then Tony stepped out of the elevator, all of the Avengers following close behind, Wanda lightly shoving him out as well.

And there was the yet, the mat black colour contrasting beautifully with the purple striped that was visible between the pieces of metal.

And in front of it stood two silhouettes, a line of guards behind them.

"T'Challa! It's an honour to finally have you here at the facility. I'm glad you could make it and I hope that you and your sister-"

"Yeah yeah, old man there is no need for formality. Hey spider kid! I got a point to prove and ten bucks to win so why don't you take off that mask?"

All of the Avengers, the Black Panther included, looked at her, dumbfounded.

Peter just had the biggest grin on his face because God he would've recognised that voice anywhere.

"Well then your majesty, so do I so I guess no money has to be traded"

With that Shuris grin grew even bigger, Peters mask now in his hand as he grinned at her as well before the Princess rushed over and tackle-hugged him.

"Goddammit, Peter you little shit why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I did but you thought it wasn't possible for a nerd like me to be a superhero."

"uhm if I may interject."

They looked up, grin widening if that was even possible at the wide eyes that were getting from the entire team.

Tony, who had posted the question walked over to them, holding out his hand so Peter could get back onto his feet, Shuri doing the same with his other.

"So... What the fuck is going on?"

Shuri stepped in, an arm swung around Peter, him just staring at her in amazement before turning his head to Tony and the others, all of them looking rather worried.

"Calm down tin man. I met Peter online because my brother told me not to go online."  
She shot said man a glare who just perked an eyebrow in return.

"And we told each other who we were but both decided to not believe each other so here we are."

Tony took a long breath before he eyed Peter. The youngster tempted to take a step back and hide behind his friend.

"so to be clear. You-" he pointed to the kid. "Went online and talked with people you didn't know, ignoring me while I told you to specifically not do that. And then went on and met the princess."

Peter nodded, the happy feeling flushed down the toilet at the threatening tone in his mentor's voice.

Though when Ironman looked back at T'Challa, then gaze shifting towards his team for a split second before he burst out laughing, T'Challa following quickly while the Avengers either snickered or looked at each other rather confused.

"I think that's a good reaction kid. Go off and have your fun."  
Natasha said, giving Peter a smile as he patted Clint on the head, the man had doubled over laughing at the scared expression on Peters' face.

And so they did. Them both running towards the elevator, Shuri already going off about how he must show her the suit's insides and all the coding that had gone into it. That he had to call over Ned and MJ and that she wanted to meet May.

While Peter just listened, not being able to get the stupidly large grin of off his face for the entire day.


End file.
